IS: War Games
by Red Lion Leo
Summary: After the defeat of Phantom Task a new, deadly enemy appears. The Alaska Treaty refined into the only people able to carry an IS are the members of the corrupt UNISPC. And to make matters worse the War Games are at hand where 10 Teenagers from each continent must fight to the death until only 7 are left in order to celebrate the "protection" of the UNISPC. Will our heroes prevail?
1. Prologue

Hey there folks! Im your host: Red Lion Leo and I am truly exited to be writing this fan fic! Within this huge story is Action! Adventure! Tragedy! and of course...Romance! I must warn you this is going to be different than what your used to one example is there will be no IS usage by the main characters until the 2nd arc. Fear not everything will be revealed sooner or later and Ill make sure I incorporate the most important characters into the story.

The most important character of course is...

You the reader! throughout this story I will be asking you to choose important things that could drastically change the story, example being: who would die between two characters or who would be paired with who, of course majority vote wins so vote up readers! Well enough of my introduction let's see what lies ahead in the prologue.

* * *

Prologue: Not So Humble Beginnings...

***An underground embassy somewhere in the U.S.***

Deep brown eyes looked over the projection currently on the screen with interest. **"Ichika Orimura, ex pilot of the 3rd generation IS Byakushiki, adept in melee combat yet adequite in ranged combat. Combat experience: High. Threat level: High." **The words came from the robotic voice of the intercom. The video then paused, the picture stuck on the black haired, brown eyed boy with the warm smile. The boy watching the screen looked up to the green eyes of the beautiful woman that now stood right in front of him.

"Leo Lionhart let me go ahead and tell you this, this boy needs to survive no matter what." The blonde haired woman looked Leo straight in the face with a fierce facial expression. "Natasha Fairs, surely you understand that I am just a human" the calm, deep voice from the boy named Leo's mouth danced around in her ears. Leo now stood looking down and meeting her eyes with his, they were just about a foot apart.

"But..."

Natasha uttered out until Leo pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I know his safety is of utmost importance and you can count on the fact that I will do my best to keep him alive. Realistically however if push comes to shove I will end his life myself, only male IS pilot or not." He looked at her with a sincere look and she felt as though his very presense was going to engulf her. _Gosh he is so blunt...and so handsome...WAIT! WHAT? keep it proffessional Natasha even though hes...hes... _Natasha lost herself in thoughts as his finger was over her lips, her face was turning red as she thought about how his perfect wavy black hair swayed, the way his brown eyes would reflect crimson when light hit them right, how muscular he was.

Leo took his finger off of her lips and smirked, "Instructor are you blushing?" he asked with a look of intrigue on his face.

"NO NO NO!" she clasped her hands to her face and backed up a few steps.

"{Sigh} you can be such a school girl sometimes..." Leo said as he facepalmed in a somewhat comedic fashion. _Seriously though, your like 3 years older than me, extremely sexy, and we are all alone in here...I should be the one that gets flustered easily_. He thought to himself as he sat back down.

"Oh just shut up!" Natasha yelled as she pouted far to cutely than a 21 year old should be able to. She turned, unpaused the projector and stormed out of the room huffing and slamming the door on her way out.

Leo disregarded everything that just happened and focused his attention on the projection as it went on showing more people, and listened as the robotic voice blankly said the information that it was programmed to say.

**Houki Shinonono**

Dark brown hair, blue eyes, threat level: High.

**Laura Bodewig**

Metallic silver hair, red right eye and eyepatch on the left, threat level: Very High.

**Cecili Alcott**

Blonde Hair, blue eyes, threat level: High.

**Madoka Orimura**

Black Hair, dark brown eyes, threat level: DANGEROUS

{Pause}

Leo paused the video and looked at the girl on the screen. Her cold glare bore into him from the wall she was projected on. _Interesting very interesting, the Orimura boy and Chifuyu have a very deadly sister in the games. She looks just like Chifuyu. Just a bit more...petite. _Leo thought to himself when...

BAM!

Speak of the devil...

Leo sweatdropped as he eyed the door that was just kicked down and the angry woman with flowing black hair that was standing angrily in the doorway.

"Lionhart! explain to me why your instructor is sitting in the corner of her office fidgeting her fingers and not in here briefing you on the big picture of our objective?" she growled at him taking an intense step every intense word she uttered. Leo stood up and looked down into her eyes which were much more intimidating than normal he mentally noted. "Why don't you ask her Chifuyu?" He retaliated in a cocky tone. Chifuyu took a step back from the dangerous boy. _The looks of a model, the abilities of a master fighter, and not to mention able to handle my glare without even flinching. this boy really is something else. _Chifuyu's eyebrow twitched as she sized the boy in front of her up.

She collected herself and spoke in a more gentle tone, "Look Leo I know everything is happening so sudden, and I know that you have your own motives and you probably don't like the fact that we dragged you into our operation, but you are our biggest hope for now. You have to proceed with the plan in order for us to take the UNISPC down and end their tyranny. You have to be serious about this" She looked him in the eyes and walked right up to his face. His expression was more solemn now, he had a serious look in his eye. "Alright Chifuyu, for you. You are right the UNISPC must be eliminated, and these war games are our best bet. I will protect your little brother, but promise me that you yourself will remain safe, its getting even more dangerous out here" Leo took another step towards her, their faces were inches away. "I promise" Chifuyu looked into his eyes and eliminated the temptation of stroking his cheek from her mind.

About 30 minutes after his tender moment with Chifuyu, Leo had finished watching the video and was now sitting in his room mulling over all of the thoughts that were now circling his head. _The games begin next week. Am I truly ready to kill innocent people?_ he pondered as he lay down on his bed._ Will we really be able to beat the UNISPC?_ his eyes slowly closed as fatigue and stress took hold on him making him weary.

_I Will Fight For The Ones I Love._

And with that Leo Lionhart fell into a deep sleep.

***Sarashiki Corporation in Russia***

"Kanzashi everything will be okay."

"YOUR LYING TATENASHI!"

Tatenashi Sarashiki could only watch her little sister fall apart right in front of her eyes. Kanzashi sat there tears running down her face as complete fear ran throughout her body. She has been a wreck since the drawing yesterday. "Kanzashi..." Tatenashi murmured she was crying too, the tears flowing from both of their crimson eyes. Tatenashi knew that her little sister stood little to no chance of survival in the war games. and even if she did end up as one of the 7 survivors she would never be the same again.

***Tabane Secret Laboratory***

The woman with the bunny ears watched the sleeping figure of the black haired boy on her computer screen.

"Do you really trust this boy Tabane?"

Tabane Shinonono turned around quickly in her chair and engulfed the small silver haired girl into a bear hug while she gave off a huge smile "Ku-chan! of course I trust him! after all he is basically my creation! This genius does not fail!" She set Chloe Chronicle down and turned back around to the computer in the corner of the screen she monitored some of his information.

_IS Core 201: Sleep Mode_

_Nano Machine Control: Stable_

_Energy Output: Regular_

_Emotional State: Stable_

"Everything is in order, Leo is perhaps my greatest accomplishment yet!" Tabane exclaimed as she threw her hands up and spun around like a child. Chloe sweatdropped as she watched the greatest brain on Earth act like a tiny girl. Her attention shifted to the sleeping boy on the screen _Leo Lionhart, perhaps the most dangerous living being in the world, and the only ones aware of his true ability is Tabane, Chifuyu Orimura, and me. The fact that Tabane augmented his body with the same nano machines that are in her body that greatly increase the physical and mental ability of a human is enough to give him complete dominance over regular humans; she also fused her newest IS Core into his body. Essentially he is the worlds first human IS. He does not even know his own power. Only question is when he does find it. what will he do with it. and once the IS within him awakens will he remain master over it or will he be overcome by the IS. Tabane is playing a dangerous game with this boys life. _Chloe was deep in thought until a serious Tabane voice interupted:

"It's risky what I've done to him...but the risk is necessary, the UNISPC must be stopped. He understands that and after what they did to him with my own creation." Tabane sounded really down very uncharacteristic of her Chloe thought. "I never thought this could happen, my IS being used as tools of oppression by a monopoly of brute force. Even Chi-chan, Houki-chan, and Ikkun are in great danger" Tabanes head dropped as depression kicked in. Chloe hugged her as the grown woman sobbed into her little shoulder.

***United Nations Infinite Stratos Peace Corps***

"Everything is falling into place Headmistress. The preparation for the War Games is finished and the drawing went by smoothly. This year should provide much entertainment and it will definitely keep those that oppose us on their toes." The young brunette woman with glasses gave the report from the huge office doorway.

"Good Stella, good. Do you have any news concerning Chifuyu Orimura or that foolish scientist Tabane Shinonono?" The woman that spoke with the cold collected voice of authority faced the wall away opposite of the doorway. The back of her large elegant, golden chair facing the gamemaster known as Stella.

"Not quite Headmistress, but we definitely have them as a top priority. Headmistress go ahead and pick out a nice dress the War Games maquerade ball is in three days." after saying that, Stella turned and left clipboard in hand.

_I will get some of the engineers to get me a nice dress and mask later. Chifuyu and Tabane must go! As long as they live I can not be completely comfortable even at the top of the world! _The headmistress scowled. She finally got up and clicked a button on the wall that opened up a window in her office. She entered partial deployment as she held a high powered sniper rifle in her hands out of the window. She spotted a blonde man sitting down on the job. She aimed at the head while a sadistic smile became Plastered onto her face. _Its good to be on top! _She thought exitedly while she placed her finger on the trigger.

...**_BAM_**

* * *

And there you have it! Confused? Its Okay! things will be clearing up sooner or later. next is Chapter 1 which gives us the background of everything that is going on!

Until next chapter! Stay Awesome!

-Red Lion Leo


	2. Chapter 1

Hope your ready for round two readers! in this chapter we follow Ichika and the gang through the time-lapse between the end of Phantom Task, To the beginning of the era of the War Games.

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em**: Good Call! the Hunger Games was actually a big inspiration for this story, but there are plenty of other things influencing the story so hopefully you and the other readers will be exposed to a variety of flavors

* * *

Chapter 1: The end of one threat=the birth of a greater one

_**1 Year and 6 Months**_** Earlier...**

***IS Academy***

Ichika Orimura walked outside and breathed in deeply of the peacful, tasty air. Bandaged all around and still extremely sore from the recent battle he looked over the campus...

It looked terrible. Broken buildings devastated and ravaged from the siege of Phantom Task. There was still smoke coming from the hotspot of the battle which was the arena and even that was unrecognizable, nearly disentigrated from the battle. Everything looked awful and there was only about 1/3 of the school still usable.

But it was peaceful. The sun shining and no fighting, no tension, everyone was alive and lively. Everything went better than expected or so Ichika thought. He smiled that smile he was known for as he heard his name being called.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki, Rin, Cecillia, Laura, and Charlotte were all moving as fast as they could to get to the young man first.

_I can not lose! I will get to Ichika first! _ Houki told herself, face determined as she ran as fast as she could with a full upper body cast nearly falling as she clumsily ran around top heavy.

_Houki thinks shes hot stuff, ill show her after all he is MY childhood friend! _Rin was wheeling her wheelchair as fast as her arms could wheel her, dust flying in the air while glaring daggers at Houki who nearly fell again.

_Ichika deserves to be greeted first by a first class lady such as myself! _Cecillia was hobbling with an uptight expression on her face full leg cast on her left leg.

_I must get to my wife before these buzzards do! _Laura had her eyes (well eye) dead set on Ichika and was krutching as fast as she could with a broken ankle and broken wrist both on the right side.

_Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! _Charlotte was prancing towards Ichika with a great big smile on her face. But to her mind they were not at the Academy, they were in a grass field and Ichika had his arms wide open smiling and laughing. Maybe the severe concussion was getting to her...

Ichika watched them racing with great interest. _Why in the world are they trying to get to me so fast? I didn't know it was possible to move that fast in a wheelchair! hehehe Houki looks funny in all of those casts. I don't know why...but the way Charlotte is looking at me makes me feel a tad bit...uncomfortable. _They finally reached him and none of them said anything they just gasped for air except for Charlotte who had grabbed Laura instead of Ichika and was now embracing the smaller steel haired girl who looked outraged. "Its going to be quite the day huh guys?" Ichika said while he rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes grinning.

Houki merely collapsed on the ground along with Rin who fell out of her wheelchair. Cecillia leaned on one of Lauras Krutches gasping and saying something like "HUGHH...A lady HUGHH...should not HUGHH...have to HUGHH...run like that!" then she immediatly had a coughing fit. Charlotte was clutching onto Laura while much to Ichika and all the other girls concern saying "oh Ichika I love you too!" Laura looked adorable even though her face was showing pure fury.

The gang made their way towards training field where there was supposed to be a huge announcment for the whole school.

_10 Minutes Later_

It had been a whole week since Phantom Task razed the school and sent the world in turmoil as the whole scene was broadcast around the world by the news. In the end Ichika and the personal IS users had managed to fend off the attack but only with an unlikely helper. Chifuyu Orimura. In direct violation of the Alaska Treaty she decided to pilot one of the Uchiganes in order to save her little brother from certain death at the hands of Squall Meusel and Madoka Orimura. It was a hard fought battle and two students actually died as well as Autumn of the terrorist organization. Madoka and Squall were apprehended and taken into custody by Japan's department of IS affairs. Chifuyu had been missing since the battle. Reconstuction had begun around campus and school had been out for the whole week due to over half of the student population being afflicted with injuries and 2/3 of the school being rebuilt. Now was the first announced order of business and it concerned all of the school.

***IS Academy Training field***

Everyone was crowded looking up towards the podium on the stage that was placed in the middle of the field. Ichika and the girls were near the middle of the crowd. Ichika looked over to the left and saw Tatenashi, her head bandaged, casts on both of her arms. She was looking at the stage seriously. Dead Serious. _Wow seeing Tatenashi that focused...this meeting must be very important. But just who is speaking? _Ichika thought to himself. He looked up at the stage and saw a lady that was extremely beautiful grab the microphone. She had long red hair and eyes that were crimson. There was a cold aura around her though. She held a scowl that weirdly made her even more attractive.

"Good Afternoon IS academy." she spoke, voice held authority and power. it was as though the whole world was held into one cold voice. She continued "I am Maelstrom and I am the president of the United Nations Infinite Stratos Peace Corps. You may have heard of us...you may not have. However we hold the peace of the world in our hands. It is our duty to regulate world peace and prosperity through the use of these wonderful machines known as IS. We were assembled in a process that began after last weeks attack on your Academy. The terrorists of Phantom task are now under our custody and they will be punished according to their actions. We also are also issuing a warning about another criminal." Another criminal? this had everyone in the area interested especially the live news crew. "Chifuyu Orimura violated the Alaska Treaty and therefore must be dealt with severely if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this woman they should report to us the UNISPC immediately and you will be rewarded." Those words came out like venom. It seemed as if the whole school had gasped at one time as frantic whispers also lashed out. The girls worriedly looked at Ichika. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

Chifuyu.

A wanted criminal.

His beloved big sister.

It was almost too much for the 16 year old boy too take. Everyone became silent once more when the powerful voice was heard again "Furthermore due to the instability of the IS proven by last weeks events the Alaska Treaty has been revised. All IS are to be removed from this facility as well as the personal IS users. The agents of the UNISPC are the only people in the world now authorized to use the Infinite Stratos machines for the benefit of Earth as well as the benefit of you. Anyone who does not willingly give up the IS machine for confiscation will be under arrest for attempting to defy the Alaska Treaty, the law, and the UNISPC. Thank you and have a nice day. The IS Academy has been selected to be demolished. There will be no need anymore for it. You as the ex students and employees should make plans to move back home immediately. This concludes this assembly." The red haired lady put on a smug smile

It felt like time had stopped. First Miss Orimura was a criminal and now no more IS usage...It was like a sick, twisted practical joke on all of the girls at the field and Ichika.

With no IS usage there would be no more IS Academy.

It was a sad day for everyone having to say goodbye, give up their IS and make plans to move away. It was a sad day indeed.

Phantom Task was gone, but now the UNISPC was born...for _your_ safety

* * *

The begining of the UNISPC...but next up tells the beginning of the WAR GAMES!  
I know things may seem a little rushed but I plan on revealing bits and pieces of everything throughout this story. From the actual Siege of Phantom Task to what happens when the characters go home. but until then be patient my dear readers!

Red Lion Leo out


End file.
